Elliott Mitoa (KcQt)
Elliott Mitoa is the main character of Crystal Jewels Kouchu's Quest. Biography In the Preseries Elliott, a little boy, was lost from his parents. He was crying until Kouchu Misako came to help him. Lucklly, he found his parents, and he introduces himself to Elliott. The two became fast friends. In the series Elliott made an appearance when his best friend Kouchu knocks on the door. He tells Elliott they are both Crystal Brawlers and Elliott tells him he is a physican. Elliott wished him luck on his adventures.Elliott called Kouchu outside the night to share his closeness to him. He said that he and Kouchu should be closer friends, and finally, Elliott told Kouchu that he is gay and kisses him on mouth. A few days later after Kouchu dreams about Marc, Elliott and Kouchu talks about it. Kouchu told him that every time dreaming of Marc is like falling to hell. Elliott merely let Kouchu borrow his books. Kouchu met Elliott again at the beach and met his friends, Shauna and Sakuro. Elliott revealed that he was Kouchu's boyfriend and Shauna was jealous. Elliott told her that he will protect Kouchu. Elliott and Shauna gave Kouchu a tough dilemma who did he love better? Kouchu love both, and after fighting, a Furious Five ship arrive and Elliott bid farewell for now. Later in the series, Elliott made an appearance yet to save Kouchu from the Orb Retrievers and from falling off the cliff. Elliott send out Snakedragon to fly out, but it failed because of the barrier. So Snakedragon attacked the Troopers and Elliott gave Kouchu the CrystalOrb. Elliott then convince Kouchu to come to his pride party. Kouchu was excited to do so. When arriving to Elliott's pride party, he got angry and thinks that Shauna will ruin in. However he made a deal with her. Elliott wants Kouchu to dance with him, but Marcy suddenly crashed into the fun to ruin the party for Dustin. She teased Elliott, but she is heartbroken by Dustin and ran away. At night, Kouchu and friends sleeps over at Elliott's house. Elliott decided to sleep with Kouchu and tells him that he has different kinds of sides. And most important of all, he could control them. Elliott appears in the Crystal JewelsTournament to root on for Kouchu along with Dustin Withness, Lily, and their friends, too. When Elliott's match is up, he steps on the field. His Snakedragon was challenged by a Crystal Monster, Aeroseno. Snakedragon won the match by defeating the Aeroseno by the move Sonicbeam. Elliott moved up to the semifinals of the tournament and lost by Gerona from her Snakedragon disabling Elliott's. After the match, Elliott deserves a break. Meanwhile, brawlers were given a choice to go to Jarbon Islands. However, Elliott's dad forbids him to go because he is dissapointed of his sexual orientation. Elliott went anyway, to Jarbon Islands with Kouchu and his friends. The fun stops by the sight of Marc's cave. Elliott, Kouchu, and Sakuro went to the cave and encounter Thunderai. They were attacked by Thunderai, and when Roaracryst attacks, Thunderai wakes up to send Hunter Grai a message that it is time to summon Devil J. Elliott is under control by Devil J. Kouchu has to reverse it, and the only way to do that is the "Spirit's Kiss". Elliott went back to normal to help Kouchu defeat Devil J. After Devil J was defeated, Elliott returned back to Jarbon. He finds his father so dissapointed that they have to move, and Elliott have to move with them. Elliott say goodbye to Kouchu, but cannot leave without a kiss. 10 years later, Kouchu decided to find Elliott and live with him. Elliott and Kouchu married and adopted a son. Character It's easy to get to know an open person like Elliott, but the biggest two things to know are that he's contemplative and punctual. Of course he's also practical, sensitive and warm, but those are often overshadowed by tendencies of being cold as well. His contemplative nature though, this is what he's often adored for. There are many times when friends count on this and his patience in times of need. Nobody's perfect of course and he has a fair share of lesser days too. His thievish nature and slyness don't make for the greatest company even at the best of times. Fortunately his punctuality usually softens the worst of it. Crystal Monsters In other languages